


Love You With My Hands Tied

by ameliaproblems, petite_ingenue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, M/M, Niall-centric, Non-sexual Niall/Bressie, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Sub Niall, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaproblems/pseuds/ameliaproblems, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_ingenue/pseuds/petite_ingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, international boy-bander, was gagging for it. He was aching to be held down and taken, stripped bare. But he would never have that, never be able to give himself to anyone the way he wanted.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You With My Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [multishippinfool](http://www.multishippinfool.tumblr.com), [mittmurdock](http://www.mittmurdock.tumblr.com), and [awoopsehdaiseh](http://www.awoopsehdaiseh.tumblr.com) for a hard to swallow, but fic improving beta read.
> 
> This fic involved a lot of blood, sweat and tears. But mostly tears. Just lots of tears. So, hopefully you like it!

Niall Horan, international boy-bander, was gagging for it. He was aching to be held down and taken, stripped bare. But he would never have that, never be able to give himself to anyone the way he wanted. He couldn’t afford to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life, wondering if an article would come out revealing his most guarded secret, if it didn’t work out. It would just be too dangerous, so he had to settle for second best.

"Oh, Ni." Bressie sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Brez-"

"Don't apologize. You know that I'm happy to do this for you. I just wish you had somebody who could actually fulfill your needs.”

“No, Brez, it’s fine. I just- The boys have been really underfoot lately and I haven’t been able to get away. They were gutted when I begged off going to Harry’s mum’s house, saying I was feeling poorly; if I hadn’t watched them go I would be worried they would come here and try and mother me back to health.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen.”

The call ended and Niall sagged back onto the couch. He pressed the heel of his palm against his dick through his jeans.

Bressie didn’t help him in that way, but he couldn’t stop himself from hardening at the thought of being taken down.

 

No matter what Bressie said, Niall knew that needing this was putting a strain between him and one of his best friends. 

Niall craved adding a sexual element to their scenes, but he knew that Bressie didn’t feel that way about him. 

Niall was startled out of his reverie by Bressie insistently banging on the door; he was crushed against Bressie’s warm, firm chest when he opens the door.

“Ni, why don’t you tell one of them? I’m sure they would-“

“No! No, I- This was a bad a idea. I’m sorry I’m asking you for this. You can just-“

“On your knees, Niall. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Niall breathed a sigh of relief and slid down onto the floor right in front of his door, closing his eyes. He heard it click shut, and Bressie fuss with his jacket and hang it up, putting his keys and wallet on the table next to the coat rack.

He felt thick, strong fingers card through his hair and he pressed his face against Bressie’s warm thigh. Rubbing his cheek slightly across the denim. Bressie always smelled so good.

——

When he first started this thing with Bressie, there was a lot of arguing back and forth. A lot of things he wanted to do that Bressie wasn’t comfortable with.

Not really sexual things, but he wanted to get Bressie’s food for him, and kneel on the floor next to him while they watched a footie match.

Niall wanted more, but not from Bressie. It was so hard for him to meet anyone, being as famous as he was. Even harder to meet someone who could be trusted with that side of him.

But he needed to meet someone soon. This thing with Bressie, whatever it was, wasn’t enough. He was starting to slip in front of the boys.

Trying to please them was second nature, but he had perfected complaining and then doing what they wanted, to not arouse suspicion. The trick was trying not to look too eager.

But it was hard when the only time Niall could feel slightly himself was when he was when he was making a fry up for Bressie, or straightening up his flat while his friend tried not to flinch every time Niall looked at him.

And that was when he could get away from his bandmates. Pretending to be sick was not his best idea, he could see Liam and Harry itching to feel his forehead, or rub his back. And Zayn and Louis seemed dubious about the whole thing, “You felt fine last night at the pub, Niall. Why didn’t you tell us you were sick last night?”

——

Niall was startled out of his reverie by Bressie’s fingers tightening in his hair. He heard the last four voices he would ever want to hear echoing through the hall; keys clanging into the same bowl as Bressie’s.

How did they not hear the door?! How could this happen?!

The murmured “I’m so sorry, Ni,” was almost lost in the ruckus coming from the door..

Niall tried to scramble up from his spot on the floor, but the damage was done. The hall was too short and they had seen everything right from the doorway.

“So um, you feeling better, Niall?” Harry’s question was all but drowned out by Louis’ “What’s going on here, mate?”

Tears blurred Niall’s vision as he scrambled back from Bressie and his bandmates toward his room. He berated himself silently for wanting to cry; he was a grown man.

He burrowed under the covers, belying his inner mantra, trying to disappear. What was he going to tell the lads? Because they saw something, maybe not everything, but it was obvious he had lied.

——

Niall cried himself to sleep for the first time since he was a young kid; the whole situation was horrific. Thoughts of how he would lie his way out of this swirled through his head. His bed felt too big and his skin felt tight.

When he woke he was warm, too warm; maybe he had gotten tangled up in his down blanket because he was having a hard time moving. Niall opened his eyes to nothing? Which didn’t make sense, but he felt soft cotton against his nose, so he rolled his head to the side to see that he had buried his face in Liam's chest.

Fuck.

Niall started to shift slowly towards the end of the bed, intent on making it to the shower before any of the four boys in his bed noticed that he needed to compose himself, and a little bit of alone time under the hot spray.

A large hand closed over his bare shoulder. When had he taken off his shirt? Niall was being pulled back up the center of the bed by four pairs of hands.

Double fuck.

“Where ya goin’, Nialler?” God, Zayn’s voice was deep when he just woke up.

“I-, I um-”

“Nowhere? Excellent.” Niall winced.

“I have to pee.” All eight hands pulled away, and Niall sighed and padded to the bathroom. He smacked his hand on the wall when Harry barked “don’t close the door” as he entered the small room.

“The window isn’t big enough for me to climb out of.”

“Do as he says, Horan.” Louis’ gone mad too? Shit.

He could feel each boy staring at him as he took his piss; it was so uncomfortable, and so uncomfortably arousing, he thought about just going for the window anyway, they were all the way across the room, he’d have a few seconds head start.

But Niall knew he had to see this through, he needed to talk his way out, and running was an admission of guilt. He made the right decision too, because he walked right into the others as he turned to head back to the bed. They had anticipated his dilemma, obviously.

He was unceremoniously pulled back to bed, and crowded against the headboard by his bandmates.

“I think it’s time we talk.” Liam looked so open and sympathetic that Niall wanted to die. Anything to get out of talking.

“We don’t want you to see Bressie anymore.” Zayn blurted, but Niall seemed to be the only one shocked by this outburst.

“Zayn, please, control yourself. You don’t want to scare him.”

Scare him? What was going on?

“I can explain, I um fell and uh- I hit-hit my head. Bressie was just helping me-”

“We thought you were sick, Ni. We were worried, and we come home to you on the floor at his feet.” Liam spat the word ‘his’ like a curse, his raw emotions bubbling over in a way Niall hasn’t seen in a long time, since the early days feuding with Louis at least.; Niall opened his mouth to defend Bressie.

“No, it’s my turn now.” Liam said, in a much calmer voice, visibly reigning himself in. Niall snapped his mouth shut, feeling very chastised.

“And then you run to your room and he thunders at us like we’ve done something wrong. Who is he to you? No, actually don’t answer that. I can’t take the answer.” Liam suddenly deflated. They all did. What was going on?

“What is going on? Bressie’s just- he- I-” Niall was starting to breath heavily, prompting the others to action, hands were everywhere, rubbing his back, stroking his hair. This sudden flurry of physical affection was too intense for Niall, he could feel himself dropping into subspace, and his dick hardening.

“Are you and...him dating?” Harry couldn’t even say his name, he was glowering at the mere thought of Niall and Bressie together.

“What? No!” 

Four bodies tensed, “Then why are you getting hard while thinking about him?”

“I’m not! It’s you-” Niall’s hand flew to his mouth, but it was too late. He watched as devious smirks spread across their faces, something they'd obviously picked up from Louis.A large, warm hand landed in his lap, squeezing his dick through the thin boxer briefs.

“So this is for us?” Louis pulled Niall’s face around, forcing him to make eye contact. How was he going to get out of this without losing everything?

“I think he likes being handled,” Zayn groaned in his ear, hand reaching up and finding a nipple. Niall keened at the sharp pinch he felt on his chest, dick bouncing. 

“Not today, Zayn, we talked about this. No touching yet.”

They had talked about this? About him?

“Tell us what you meant, Niall.” Liam’s eyes seemed to be piercing through him. 

“Nothing, I-”

“Tell us, Niall. No evading, no leaving, we’re going to talk about this. Tonight.” 

Niall couldn’t escape this anymore, not with Louis and Zayn on either side of him and Liam and Harry seated blocking the foot of the bed. He felt exposed, and the shiver that ran through him as he recalled his wildest fantasies with the five of them like this spurred him to finally speak. 

“Sometimes-”, he started on a shaky exhale, “sometimes I call up Brez for something I need but never thought was an option with you lot.” He looked up from his lap where he had been fidgeting with his fingers and said, “I want to be your good boy so much it burns straight through me.” 

The room felt devoid of air after Niall's confession. Even Liam's voice sounded strangled when he said, "Show us."

"What do you mean?" 

"Show us what you do when you think about being our good boy. You said you wanna be our good boy, right? So, show us."

Niall swallowed a whimper and pressed against his dick, now fully erect and straining against his boxer briefs, a wet spot darkening the fabric where the tip was.

He rubbed his thumb in a circle over the head of his cock, through the material.

"Now, I know you don't jack off with your pants on, Nialler. Off." Louis' teasing drawl sent a jolt of electricity through Niall, who pulled the waistband down, his dick bouncing out with a wet smack against his stomach. 

Niall met Harry’s eyes as he slowly ran his hands down his chest over the hair that had recently sprung up. He watched the other boy’s grip on the duvet tighten as his hand finally grips the slick shaft of his dick. 

“Fuck,” groans Zayn, startling him, “you’re so wet, you’re practically dripping for us right now.” It’s driving Niall crazy that none of them are moving to touch him yet, apart from occasional brushes against Zayn and Louis as he slowly started to jack himself off. 

Liam leaned forward to get a better view. “Babe, have you forgotten your words? Tell us what you need from us.” 

“Either you tell us, and get yourself off now, or you don’t get to come for a very long time.”

Niall’s traitorous dick jumps at that thought and he moaned at the thought of dragging this on even longer. 

"I don't think he wants to come. Maybe we shouldn't let him." Harry's slow voice rocked through him.

All of this was hot, and exactly what he would want, but Niall felt the doubts knocking around his head. What if it was just a joke? What if they only wanted to play with him for a bit, and then go back to the girls they were always seen with? Or worse, find a real submissive to keep.

He felt fingers weave into the short hair at the back of his head and he found himself pulled towards Harry, toppling into his lap.

Harry coaxed him up with fingers under his chin. His mouth was warm against Niall's, the tip of his tongue poking at Niall's lip, asking for access. Niall whimpered as long, deft fingers danced down his ribcage, poking into every dimple and mark. Harry's tongue swept into his mouth, mapping the contours like it was planning on moving in.

Niall's world spun as he's pulled away from Harry to Liam with an indignant huff. Sharp teeth nipped down his jaw before Liam took ownership of his mouth, devouring him, holding on until they have to pull away or risk suffocating.

Louis was next and he came to Niall, leaning over him and pressing him into the mattress. Louis was surprisingly soft, fingers playing gently over Niall's cheek, thumb rubbing softly. He never stops moving, but it's slow and languid, sure in his intent and unhurried.

Zayn was on him seconds after Louis sat up, he bypassed Niall's lips altogether and began sucking a mark on his neck. He was careful in his tactic though, stopping to check in with Niall every few seconds. The bruise is not meant to punish, but to remind Niall that he is wanted, that he will be taken care of. He would be able to feel them for days afterward, even if he couldn't see their mark on his skin.

Niall was pretty sure that the next person to brush up against him would make him come, even a soft touch across his dick could do it. He was a live wire, their love and affection coursing through him like a never ending current. 

“Please, am I allowed to come?" he begged unashamed. The look all four of them gave him was enough to know he made the right choice tonight.

The other boys moved to grab any part of Niall they could reach, where they can feel him shaking with the effort to hold back his release.

“Such a good boy to properly ask, isn’t he?” inquired Liam. “Our very best boy, for holding out this long. You can come whenever you want to, love.”

Nial felt like he was shattering, he had never been able to come without touching himself before, but he hadn’t put a hand to his dick once the others started kissing him. He lay back as his orgasm ripped through him; Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis surrounding him. Niall felt like he had cracked apart and he hoped they would put him back together.

When he came out of his daze he could hear the four men murmuring. He hadn’t blacked out, but he hadn’t even noticed them arranging themselves against the headboard with Niall spread out between them. Louis and Harry were squabbling over who got to use the warm washcloth on him.

Had they gotten off? Oh no. Niall was failing at this already, but he was feeling so weak and sleepy. He attempted to turn himself over and get a hand on Liam’s dick, but Zayn’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling Niall back against his chest. He held both of Niall’s hands in his leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re such a good boy, Ni. You came so prettily, just like we knew you would.”

Niall mewled, wanting to service his doms, the itchy feeling was returning.

“No, babe, shh. We don’t want that right now, there’s time later, just rest.”

Later. Good. Niall looked up to see the faces of the men he hoped would keep him as theirs’, their expressions were soft, completely focused on him. He felt warm all over, content.

——

Niall could feel the sun shining on his face when he woke up the next morning; he could also feel large possessive hands gripping at his body. This was more than he had ever dreamed of; his boys had laid claim to him, taken care of him. He only hoped they would still want him in the light of day. 

Zayn's hand tightened around his inner thigh, pulling Niall deeper into his sprawling embrace. He had somehow also ended up on top of Harry, right leg thrown over Harry's, his large cock resting against Niall's ass, twitching as Niall was moved by Zayn.

Liam's hand was resting on Niall's hip, reaching over from his spot next to Harry, fingers slipping down over Niall's cock. Louis was curled around Zayn, his hand curved over the other's. 

Niall shifted in his spot, causing the four doms to grip tighter, Liam's hand taking a firm hold of his dick, making Niall harden; he held in the mewl that threatened to slip out, not wanting to wake them. He could feel Harry nestle his cock deeper into the crevice of his ass, growing and pressing against his hole. The whimper that flew out of his mouth as Louis' hand crawled up to pinch a nipple woke the other four boys.

Niall figured they would extricate themselves from him in their wakefulness, but they merely continued where their sleep had left them. Liam's thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock in tandem with Louis flicking at his nipple and Harry thrusting shallowly behind him. Zayn mouthed at the sensitive skin over his ribs, catching with his teeth as he sucked a new mark. 

Niall clenched his eyes shut, overwhelmed and still sensitive from the night before. "Morning, baby," Harry said into his ear, his voice husky and rough with sleep, "what a beautiful way to wake up. Your body knows who it belongs to, even in sleep."

"We still need to have a talk about all this, and I don't think you've earned the right to come today, especially after lying to us about Breslin, and being sick." Liam's hand was increasing the speed of its strokes, precum was weeping over Niall's cock.

"Tell me when you're close. Do not come." Louis' fingers resumed plucking at his chest, matching the intensity of Liam's. Zayn pulled Niall's face towards his, forcing eye contact. 

"Please, please, I'm, oh God, please. I don't wanna disobey, wanna be good. So close." Thick fingers squeezed at the base of his cock, and he felt Harry’s hand reach up to gently pull on his balls.

Niall let out a low, breathy moan; the warm air of their heavy breathing making him shiver. It was obvious that they were as affected by him as he was by them. 

"Oh, babe, you are such a good boy. Our perfect boy. Never letting you go." Louis ran his nose over Niall's cheek, nuzzling into him as he murmured the words Niall had wanted to hear since the X-Factor. 

"Promise?"

Harry's pinkie wove itself around Niall's, he pulled their joined hands up and kissed his loose fist, prompting Niall to do the same, his face pure seriousness. Niall did as Harry asked, sealing their promise, but he couldn't hold in a giggle at how ridiculous they must look.

"Can't take it back now, Ni," Liam's eyes crinkled, "you're our's for good."

——

Niall had tried to extricate himself from the pile of limbs, wanting to make the other boys breakfast, wanting to take care of his doms like they haven't let him yet. Zayn's arms snaked around his stomach, pulling him back against Zayn's chest.

"We're going to have a talk, about what you want and what we want. And then we're going to have a talk about why you lied to us about being sick. And then Harry is going to make breakfast because I imagine your bum is going to be hot enough that you won't want to be near a stove."

Niall froze where he was playfully struggling against Zayn, Liam's words shooting straight through him. 

"You told us you wanted to be our boy, right? That entails taking punishment as we see fit, unless you safeword, and then we'll talk and move forward as necessary. There will be a lot of talking, beginning with hard limits."

Harry mumbled from his corner of the bed, “I think the last time we talked, those ideas went in my favorite moleskin.” He met Niall’s eyes and a slow sweet smile crept upon his face. “I mean, I got a new one and all for you, it was very exciting.”

He still couldn’t believe that the boys, his boys, had talked about giving him what he needed all along. The love and gratitude Niall felt for all of them could only be expressed in the best way he knew how, reserved for post-talking time. “Thanks for sticking with me lads but a shower is top priority right now.” The scuffle that followed to figure out who was going to join him was won by a too-pleased Louis.  
——

When Louis and Niall returned from the shower it was to freshly changed sheets and snuggly looking Liam, Harry, and Zayn all lounging in their trackies, waiting for them to emerge. Louis had chuckled and pushed Niall out the door, with one hand wrapped around the towel so he couldn’t bring it with him. 

He heard a clucking noise come from the bed as he walked over to grab a pair of boxers and some bottoms for himself. “Come now, boy, do you really think we’re going to let you get back into bed with clothes on?”

“But, it’s cold!” Niall tried to look as pitiful as he was feeling, the shower had been nice, but he was nervous to face the others again; his skinny, pale body shining in the sunlight.

“We’ll keep you warm, now c’mere, you don’t want us to have to come get you.” Harry looked ready to prowl off the bed and snatch him anyway, gripping his thigh and pulling him forward to topple onto the soft mattress once he got close enough.

Niall felt hands everywhere as he was pulled up into the tangle of bodies. Legs hooked into his own, spreading his body out like a buffet for them to feast on. 

“God, look at him,” Zayn’s cold rings made him shiver as they warmed against the skin over his ribs, “he looks good enough to eat.”

“There will be time to eat him later, now we have to talk.” Liam settled back, pulling Niall between his spread legs, batting the hands of his other pouting bandmates away. He wrapped his own hand possessively around Niall’s cock, stroking it lightly a few times, before stilling, hand still holding Niall, as was apparently his right.

“Liam, come on, don’t be selfish, we talked about this. We have to share.” Niall felt a jolt every time they had their conversations about him so casually. Liam’s thumb pressed into his slit, grinning against Niall’s hair as his cock plumped up in Liam’s hand. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Niall was lifted, and passed, like a ragdoll to Harry and Zayn’s grasping fingers. A large palm slid down his back, and a thumb rubbed at his hole making Niall whimper and his hips buck. 

“W-weren’t we supposed to, unf, talk-” A low groan clawed its way out of his throat, the blunt nail pressing against his pucker allowing the finger tip to barely enter into him.

“Right, right. Now, where were we?” Louis leaned against the pillows to watch.

“In the next few days we’re going to make a list of all the things that you want to do, what you don’t want to do, and things that’s you’re interested in but nervous to try. We all have our own lists already prepared, and we’ll each sign them. Obviously things change, so you are always welcome to add or remove things from any part.”

“What, um, what’s on your lists?” 

A warm laugh vibrated against Niall's throat. 

"You're ours, Niall. Knowing you belong to us is the first on all of them. Whenever I think about you all I want to do is be able to show you that you're mine, to touch you as I please, to hear the noises you make." Louis slithered up the bed toward Niall's defenseless body and rucked his sub's legs up on the way, taking Niall's cock into his mouth.

The wet heat was shocking and so good it almost hurt. Niall shrieks and bucks into Louis, but his mind is reeling, that was supposed to be his job, he should be serving his doms, but the arms around him tighten, stopping all movement. "Oh, no, baby, you're not getting away. I will taste you, and I will take my fill of you as I please. And you do want to please me? Don't you?"

Louis sucked on the head, his tongue swirling and making Niall squirm, the barest scraping of teeth pulling a keen from Niall's mouth. The nimble fingers rubbing at the sensitive skin of his balls make Niall want to cry.

Zayn began to suck a new mark into his throat, never letting up on his grip. “You don’t even realize that you’re everything. You just live your life - not even aware that we’re dying to touch you, to put you on your knees before us, to lay with you at night - knowing that everything you are belongs to us.” 

Louis punctuated Zayn's words by swallowing Niall down to the root, and he was unable to stop his cock spurting deep into Louis’ throat.

“I’m-oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Louis smirked and wiped his shining lips. “It’s alright, baby. But I do know how you can pay me back. Do you want to come again?”

He had come without permission, he had to be punished. When he has fantasized about this, everything had been perfect, he had been perfect. None of the subs he read about came like they had just hit puberty and learned how to masturbate into a sock.

The expression on his dom’s face softened, “Niall, I-” Louis’ face fell, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry tensed, having been quiet the whole time, and burst out, “We’re not doing anything right, all we’re doing is taking, and he doesn’t even have a safeword!”

They all started to pull away from Niall making him panic, this wasn’t what he wanted. “Please, don’t go, don’t leave me, please. I just want to be your good boy.”

A choked noise came from Liam, a look of hurt and pain crossed his face. Niall crawled toward him, “Sir, please. I just want to be yours.”

“Harry’s right, sweetheart, we can’t keep doing whatever we want you without rules in place to keep you safe.”

He felt a warm body against his back, and curled in towards the comfort. Louis tucked Niall’s head under his chin, unconsciously rocking him as he stroked the sub’s hair back. 

“I’m sorry, Ni, I’m so sorry. I knew how long it had been since you’d been with anyone. I just wanted you to feel good, I didn’t mean to upset you. Babe, please. Don’t cry.” He wiped tears off Niall’s cheek that he wasn’t even aware were there. 

“I don’t know if we should do this. Maybe we should call Bressie.”

Niall pressed his face into Louis’ chest. He knew they didn’t want him. 

“No, I will not. We will fix this, because Niall is ours. I refuse to let him go, now that we know he wants us the way we want him.”

Zayn was fierce in his conviction, gripping one of Niall’s hands and pulling it to his chest. “Our hearts beat for you, Niall. There is no universe that exists where we don’t want you, where we don’t need you. Please, forgive us, for doing this wrong, for doing you wrong.”

Harry draped himself over Louis and Niall, nosing along his jaw in silent apology, his long fingers splayed over Niall’s stomach, lightly scratching at the drying come that Louis hadn't swallowed. Liam and Zayn joined them, weaving fingers in his hair and wrapping hands around his thighs. 

Niall again fell asleep amongst the four doms, safe and warm and fully exposed to them. 

——

Niall had decided that they should all use the color system - red, yellow, green - as opposed to safewords, so they could all determine where they were at, and to avoid further emotional turmoil. Harry also stipulated that, should Niall be gagged, he should shake his head rigorously, making as much noise as possible if he needed to stop.

He had also taken his punishment, for lying, like a champ; it had even been kind of hot, spread over Zayn’s knees and the others took turns raining smacks on his ass. They had chuckled when he squirmed, remarking about how cute his pink bum was, how hot it felt under their fingers. 

Zayn’s knees trapped his cock, tightening threateningly when he tried to use the denim clad legs for friction. “This is supposed to be a punishment, boy.”

Niall almost bit through his lip when he felt hands spread his cheeks and fingers tap at his hole. 

“Like that, baby?” Niall could only nod and whimper, his voice had left him. After his spanking had ended, a lotion slick hand massaged the heated skin, a long finger circling his hole before pushing fully inside Niall.

He could only beg incoherently when the first finger was joined by a second, stroking up into him, stretching Niall’s opening and teasing along the surface of his prostate. Zayn’s ring caught on the edge of his hole making Niall gasp. He had never felt so good.

Zayn’s index finger began pressing more insistently against his prostate, moving quickly and intently, he had loosened his leg to let Niall hump against it; the small wet noises coming from Niall were the only sounds in the room. 

“Don’t come yet, babe,” Liam patted his neck, massaging the juncture between neck and shoulder. 

"But I-"

"Nuh-uh. Not yet. I want to try something. You can safeword any time, if it gets to be too much."

The tap-tap-tap of Zayn's fingers against his prostate made Niall squirm, unable to even rub himself in any semblance of a rhythm against the denim on Zayn's thigh he gasped hotly and mewled, eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Z-zay-fuhh"

"Feels good, baby?" A knuckle nudged into the gland, sending shockwaves through Niall.

He could feel his orgasm build, but the dam never broke. 

"Fuck. That's hot."

What?

Niall looked down to see his cock dripping come onto the floor below him.

Four pairs of hands pulled him into their pile of warm bodies, bright smiles, and unspoken promises to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Maya and Amelia can be found at [chastityandperversity](http://www.chastityandperversity.tumblr.com) and [ameliaproblems](http://www.ameliaproblems.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
